nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Prince of Sablé
The Prince of the Sablé Kingdom (referred to as Sabure Prince in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) is the protagonist in the Japan-only Game Boy game For the Frog the Bell Tolls. Due to being named by the player in the beginning of the game he has no official name, but is often referred to by his title. He has a friendly rivalry with Prince Richard of the neighboring Custard Kingdom with whom he competes in almost everything. Character Description As a young prince, Prince Sablé is still learning to rule his kingdom, but also to develop as a person. He is very naive and easily flattered, two characteristics that Prince Richard likes to take advantage of to get under his skin. While he is kind of heart, he is hot-tempered and easily annoyed, especially when dealing with Richard. The wealth of his kingdom has also led to him having a twisted view to money. At one occasion he is seen to give away an immense amount of money as a thank for a gift. He and Prince Richard have been rivals since they were children. Their rivalry originates from them being equals in about everything, looks, intelligence, and even being equally old. The only subject where they aren't equals is combat, where Richard is far superior. Apparently the Sablé Prince has never been able to defeat him in fencing, with Prince Richard having won over fifty times. Abilities During his adventure the prince is given the ability to transform into different animals to aid him in his quest, each with their own advantages to help him proceed through his adventure. *The Frog power allows the prince to jump higher, swim in water, and talk with frogs. Any insects that stand in his path can be eaten to regain health, but he is unable to fight other enemies. *The Snake power allows the Sablé Prince to fit through tight spaces and he can talk to other snakes. He cannot however fight in battles. Appearances ''For the Frog the Bell Tolls'' At the beginning of the game the prince is practicing fencing with Richard at the Custard Kingdom's fencing ground. As the Sablé Prince is nearing defeat as usually, they are interrupted by the message that their allies, the Mille-Feuille Kingdom, has been invaded by the Geronians. Knowing of the Princess Tiramisu's unmatched beauty, both princes quickly see the chance to save the day and win her heart. Prince Richard immediately prepares his army and orders for a ship to be made available. The Prince of Sablé attempts to tag along, but is kicked of the ship by Prince Richard who wants to make sure he is unrivaled in attempting to rescue the princess. Prince Sablé knowing that time is scarce, searches the harbor and ends up buying a ship to follow Prince Richard, and hopefully be the one to win the heart Princess Tiramisu. Other appearances The Sablé Prince has only made a handful of appearances outside of his game. The first was as a collectible sticker in the Wii video game Super Smash Bros. Brawl featuring his artwork. He later made an appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, where he appears as an Assist Trophy, as shown in August 4, 2014's picture of the day. His trophy additionally shows both his snake and frog forms. Gallery Sable Prince.gif|Front view of the prince. File:Sable_Prince_Frog.gif|The prince in his frog transformation. File:Sable Prince Snake.gif|The prince in his snake transformation. Sable Prince 5.jpg|The Prince of Sablé assisting Little Mac in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Sable Prince 4.jpg|Ken hits The Prince of Sablé (Smash Bros. Ultimate). Category: Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Retro characters Category:Royal characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits